Open your eyes
by RurouniTensai
Summary: Hey, Loser!" Sasuke panted, "what you too tired to finish? The fight's barely started!" The blond didn't move.
1. Chapter 1

Open your eyes!

A fanfiction by RurouniTensai

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke stood across the dark, dank, and humid field from Naruto, both of them staring at the other with a dead look in their eyes. One of them would die before this battle was over and the one that lives would decide the fate of the shinobi world.

"Sasuke, come back with me!" Called Naruto, "This war isn't worth it!"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh, Naruto," He said, "This war is just the beginning, I'm not gonna stop until I've avenged my clan, my family, and my life." He smiled evilly, "And I don't mind killing each and every one of my team mates to achieve my goal."

"I'm not gonna let you past me!" Naruto yelled as he prepared a shadow clone and a perfected rasengan. Sasuke laughed and prepared his own opposing chidori. There was a moment of silence, like the calm before the storm.

Then, they lunged.

Sasuke, with his sharingan and Naruto with his Sage state ran at one another like there were demons chasing them towards the other. The rasengan collided with the chidori with a loud bang that echoed across the leaf village. Every ninja in town stopped when they heard that sound, children stopped playing, and babies began to cry. Every thought was in unison at this sound. _A battle has started_.

Sasuke and Naruto both were thrown back with recoil. They stood up once again and attacked, this time with Kunai and swords. They fought as hard as they could, jumping and parrying, lunging, dodging. Each receiving his own fair share of wounds, they were evenly matched in this fight.

Sasuke laced his chidori chakra into his sword, lengthening the blade by two feet. Naruto saw this and retaliated by adding a rasengan in his free hand.

Both boys were running out of chakra and panting harder after each attack, Naruto knocked Sasuke's sword to the ground and hit him with a half-hearted rasengan.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out from his sleeve and sliced Naruto's chest with it. The rasengan backfired and Naruto shot across the field, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"What's the matter, Loser?" Panted Sasuke, "Too tired to finish?"

There was no answer from the orange, red, and black heap on the ground.

"Hey? You can't stop now," Sasuke called again, "we've barely started."

Sasuke limped towards the boy who was down and poked him with his shoe. Naruto didn't stir. Sasuke, exhausted, fell to the ground next to him. He looked at Naruto.

There was blood rushing from the blond's head, his eyes were closed and he smiled slightly as if he had finished his life's work. Sasuke held his breath until he heard his heart beating in his ears. The blond boy's chest didn't heave once. Sasuke leapt into a kneeling position and leaned over Naruto's head, no breath came out.

"Hey, Dobe, wake up!" Sasuke called. Naruto didn't move. He grabbed Naruto's head and slapped him a few times, "Come on! Wake up!" Naruto lay there, he didn't make a sound.

In his frustration, Sasuke's hand slammed down on Naruto's chest. He held it there for a few seconds, He didn't feel a single beat come from Naruto's heart.

"Naruto!" he cried, "Wake up! Please, please wake up." He shook Naruto's corpse over and over again, trying futilely to get his one rival to wake up. He didn't.

Sasuke leaned over his best friend, crying like he did when Itachi killed their family, like he did when Madara told him the truth about Itachi. Sasuke could count on one hand the times he had cried. And now there was one more to count.

"Please, Loser, wake up." He leaned over Naruto, "SHARINGAN!" Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked at his friend. Nothing, Naruto, the boy with such a vibrant blue and red chakra, was nothing but a gray corpse.

Sasuke cried harder, "Please, Naruto. Please…" He pleaded with the body, "Please, just…Open your eyes…"

The End.

P.S. Dobe means loser...


	2. An unhappy ending

Chapter two:

Sasuke was captured soon after they found him, weeping openly over Naruto's body. Lady Tsunade herself looked at Naruto's corpse. He was killed instantly, in that last recoil, his head hit the ground so hard it shattered his skull and neck, piercing his brain with hundreds of shards of bone.

Sasuke could not be consoled. He sat in his cell weeping for days on end. He didn't eat or sleep or allow his wounds to be tended. He wasted away and within two weeks he too was dead. Naruto the hero, and the Last Uchiha were laid in the ground exactly two weeks apart.

The battle was decided and all of the Gokage attended the funeral. Gaara cried once again. The boy who saved his life twice and the boy he tried to save were both dead now. No one saw them, but Gaara's tears did fall, and that is a big deal.

Gaara looked to his right, beside the gravestones, were the two dead ones. Naruto sat, leaned against his stone, Sasuke stood, chewing a toothpick. They smiled and waved at Gaara. He smiled too.

_Goodbye, friends._


End file.
